


Late Night Texts

by keijiwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, they’re soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijiwrites/pseuds/keijiwrites
Summary: Akaashi texts Bokuto late at night.





	Late Night Texts

Bokuto wasn’t expecting a message from Akaashi at two in the morning that read “may I please com over?” The moment he read that, he knew something wasn’t right. Akaashi never texted him past midnight because he wanted Bokuto to get some sleep. Bokuto guessed it wasn’t always like that. 

He’d been waiting for Akaashi in the living room, careful not to make any noise and wake up his roommate. (Sawamura Daichi slept like the dead, but one could never be careful enough.) 

A soft knock on the door and Bokuto was nearly sprinting to the door. He opened quietly and ushered Akaashi inside from the cold. It was mid January after all. 

“‘Kaashi? What’s going on?” Bokuto seemed a little more worried than normal. 

Akaashi let out a huff as he took off his scarf, Bokuto unzipping the coat. “They’ve been having sex all night long and haven’t let me sleep.”

Bokuto scrunched his nose in disgust. Akaashi had a rather sexually active roommate. 

“Why are you up, Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto gestured to the textbook and papers on the kotatsu. “Test is in a few days.” He scratched the back of his and scrunched his face as he scratched off dried gel. 

“Did you shower last night?” Akaashi was frowning, nose red from the cold. 

Bokuto thought he looked ethereal. “Well, no. I got kind of distracted studying.”

Akaashi sighed, disapproval evident. “Go shower. No arguments.” He added after Bokuto opened his mouth to speak. “Now.”

Bokuto frowned but shuffled to the bathroom quietly. Showers worked miracles, that much was evident. Bokuto felt warm as he walked out of the bathroom, dressed in his comfiest pj’s and warm fuzzy socks. He was scrubbing his hair dry when the smell of tea his his nose. Akaashi was curled on the couch, blanket thrown over him and mug in hand. 

“There’s more in the kitchen.” 

Bokuto grinned, planting a kiss on top of Akaashi’s head and he passed by. He got himself a mug of tea and joined Akaashi on the couch. They sat in silence, drinking from their respective mugs. When they were finished, Bokuto took their mugs to the sink, leaving them there to be washed tomorrow. Bokuto offered his hand to Akaashi, and when the youngest took it, Bokuto guided him to his room. He shut the door behind them and watched as Akaashi went straight for the bottom drawer of Bokuto’s dresser. His drawer. 

After changing, they curled up in bed, Bokuto on Akaashi’s chest, Akaashi’s hand in his hair. 

“Hey, Akaashi?” Bokuto murmured, already half asleep. Akaashi hummed in response, Bokuto sighing at the feeling. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. Now, sleep. You have a long day of studying ahead tomorrow.” 

Bokuto whined, locking one of Akaashi’s legs around his own. “Can we sleep in? Just a little.” 

Akaashi faux thought about it. He knew after almost pulling an all nighter, that Bokuto would not wake up before nine in the morning. “I’ll think about it.” 

Bokuto whined again, but pressed a kiss to Akaashi’s shirt clad chest before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
